Alright, its your turn
by bigreader
Summary: A rather cliche'story of truth or dare. Rated M for smut.


**Disclaimer: **_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**A/N:** This story is **NOT **for the kiddies. I repeat **NOT **for the kiddies. I admit, its PWP.

**A/N2: _Many, many, MANY thanks to _Jessa (a.k.a.: jessa-beth from a fabulous beta, and many, many, MANY thanks to Angi3 for referring me to her fab beta. **

_Alright it's your turn_

"Alright, it's your turn."

Angela turned to Sherry and asked, "Truth or Dare?" Sherry blushed, and ducked her head, knowing it would be bad if she said dare, and also if she said truth. The whole group had been going with truth, and it was getting a little boring.

"Alright, _be_ a chicken Sherry. Have you ever shagged Neville? And if you did, was he good?"

If she could duck her head any lower, it would have been stuck in her crotch, but she mumbled embarrassedly to the whole group, "Yes...oh _god_ yes. It was _extremely_ good."

"You know, ever since he got his teeth fixed he's been a lot better looking, and he doesn't hunch in on himself any more either... Mind if I borrow him, Sherry?" Angela's head was upturned and a smirk danced upon her lips as she asked Sherry.

"Yes!" Sherry's head bounced as it was flung upward in jealousy.

"Alright, alright, alright," grumbled Angela, "lets get a move on it. Sherry its your turn to ask some one."

Sherry took a good long look at all of the girls. "Ginny, truth or dare? Oh...don't be a chicken, like me."

Ginny's head tilted up, and a grin took over her face. "_Dare_. Just... don't be too gross."

Her face widening in a grin, she motioned every one except Ginny into a huddle to discuss what she would dare Ginny. There were many cries of "No, not that," or, "That's _way_ to gross," or "lame." Finally, it seemed, they had decided.

"Alright, since we are already out side and its warm... _I dare you to strip off all your clothes and streak around the whole castle_!"

Ginny's eyes widened, but she started stripping anyway. "Alright, you guys want a show, I'll _give_ you a show... But if Draco finds out about this I'm _dead_! There is no way he'd want me running around naked. I tell you, he gets jealous if a guy so much as _looks _at me." She pulled her shirt off over her head, then stripped off the rest of her clothes as well.

Realizing she was just standing there naked, Ginny took off running with a parting, "_See ya!_"

She felt exhilarated as she streaked across the grounds, naked, the wind streaming through her hair. It was only when she made it past the point where she could still see her friends, when she was grabbed and her mouth covered.

Ginny's screech was muffled, but her captors voice was clear as he said, "_Gotcha!_"

Still struggling, Ginny kicked her captor in the shin and elbowed him in the stomach before wrenching out of his grasp, and punching him.

Draco bent over double as the wind was knocked out of him by his own girlfriend. "_Ginny!_" He moaned, his voice strained as he struggled to stand upright, so winded.

She immediately left her fighting stance, and dropped to her knees on the ground beside Draco. Her eyes widened as he groaned in pain and clutched his stomach. Slowly, she came back to her senses in a burst of realization, and her eyes narrowed as she walloped him upside the head. "What do you think you are doing! You can't just grab some poor innocent girl for _no reason _and cover her mouth! I thought some guy was gonna _maim_ and _rape_ me!"

"What do _I_ think _I'm_ doing? _You're_ the one that's streaking across Hogwarts, and _starkers_ no less!" Draco retorted, exasperated.

"Oh come on, Draco! It was a–" Her sentence was muffled as Draco's lips crashed onto hers . Not even giving her the chance to refuse, his tongue invaded her mouth, and she responded eagerly. Her head fell back in pleasure and he moved onto her throat, nibbling and sucking it at the hollow of it.

She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Draco's head and kissed him dizzily. Pushing him over and straddling his waist, she never once broke the kiss. She moaned, and ground against his hips as he nipped her lip. Breaking the kiss she said breathily, "You have entirely too many clothes on, Draco, we should remedy this..."

Running her hands underneath his shirt, she lightly scratched his chest, and pulled him up to help him take his clothes off. "Gods, you're sexy..."

Looking back up at her, his lusty, smoldering eyes full of heat, he shot back in a deep voice, "Back at ya babe; back at ya..." Rolling her over, he moved to her breasts, her nipples erect with desire. He took her breast in his mouth and worried at her nipple with his sharp teeth. Almost in an involuntary response, she arched her back and whimpered. She tried to speak, but had to swallow twice before she could. When she at last found her voice, she said pleadingly, "Gods, Draco... _fuck me... now_!"

Obliging, he shifted up and plunged deep inside her, and his groan of pleasure was mixed with her screech. The sound of their love making was the slapping of flesh on flesh, hard and fast. His hand reached in between them stealthily, and rubbed at her clit until she screamed for him. He had never been more aroused than he was at that moment. The night air was warm, and the open grounds made it possible for anyone to see how beautiful they were together.

His thoughts, as well as her pleas, only urged him on faster and harder. Ginny let out an earthy moan, raked her nails down his back and milked his cock for all she was worth. He felt like he was _dying_ as he exploded inside of her. Groaning, still having little aftershock tremors, he slumped down beside her and kissed her neck lightly.

Ginny lay there, enjoying Draco's company for a few minutes, before she bolted upright, suddenly remembering why she had run out in the first place... the dare!

"What is it, Ginny?" He ran his fingernail down her spine and she shuddered violently.

"The...the, the, the dare! I gotta get back!" She was on her feet and running before Draco could say another word or even get up.

"Where do you think she is? She can't be that slow of a runner. What if she fell down and broke her ankle!" Beth looked concerned as she chewed her upper lip.

"Oh, stop worrying," Parvati reassured her friends. "She's probably just trying to scare us. Continue on with game already."

An hour later, they were still playing truth or dare, when Ginny ran up to them. "Guys, I'm sorry, I couldn't complete the dare. I got a bit, um...distracted." Her friends circled around her like hawks even though she was still naked.

"Hey, hey, hey, is that a _love bite_ I see on your neck, eh, Ginny? Did _Draco_ find you?"Lavender raised her eyebrows and tapped her cheek with her fingers.

Ginny ignored her friends' comments and queries, focusing instead on her clothes.

"Alright guys, enough fun; gimme my clothes. I'm ready to head on inside, alright?" she said, when her friends would not stop asking. "Its _your _turn, now._ Evanesco_!"

All of her friends clothing had dissappeared, and she grabbed her clothes from Sherry and deftly put them back on. Turning away from her friends, she ran.

A/N: I know I know, I know, the last time I wrote a story some one accused me of only thinking about smut. It's true. I think about it a lot, and I enjoy writing it. If this bothers you ...well get over it and don't read it.


End file.
